


A contrario

by Svadilfary



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Облажавшись на работе, Вонщик не знал, что попадет из огня да в полымя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A contrario

Вонщик никогда не курил, ему еще в институте с лихвой хватило разных экспонатов в виде заспиртованных легких курильщика или недели практики в онкологии, когда перед глазами были и молодые, и старые, которые кашляли кровью, задыхаясь от боли. Была еще девочка, совсем подросток, плакала, вцепившись в бабушку, говорила, что не хочет умирать, и ходила еле-еле, опираясь на стойку с капельницей. Болтливые медсестрички рассказали Вонщику, что девочка эта не без греха: и курила, и травкой баловалась, и бензин нюхала. Бывало, даже истерики сначала закатывала навещающим ее подружкам — сигареты просила. Он тогда не совсем поверил этим сплетницам, да и не хотелось думать плохо об умирающем человеке, но впечатлений на всю жизнь все равно нахватался.  
В их хирургическом отделении все дымили как заправские паровозы. Старшие товарищи еще шутили, что нет успокоительного лучше, чем одна–две сигареты или что-то крепче, чем двадцать градусов, а медикаменты — ерунда полная.  
Вонщик стоял на холодном, продуваемом всеми ветрами, балконе и мелкими глотками пил обжигающий черный кофе без сахара и сливок. Нервы так успокаивал. И плевать, что когда-то на курсе биохимии им, зеленым еще студентам, говорили: кофе — один из возбудителей нервной системы.  
После операции прошло около двух часов, и вторая смена подходила к концу — по-хорошему, можно уже было убираться домой, да не хотелось вовсе, и доктор Ким сказал не появляться на разбирательстве по поводу смерти пациентки. Прямым текстом послал его домой отсыпаться. И не был Вонщик виноват ни в чем, да и, по сути, хирург, принявший девчонку, тоже. Они сделали все, что от них зависело, до последнего пытались спасти пациентку, когда стало понятно, что ребенок ее, не родившийся еще, умер в утробе. В карточке написали время смерти и причину: преждевременное отслоение плаценты, обильное кровотечение и ДВС-синдром. Девушку привезли слишком поздно.  
Но Вонщик все равно ощущал себя виноватым и варился в ядовитом соке собственных мыслей.  
Пластиковый стаканчик с остатками кофе так и остался стоять на ледяных перилах, когда в конец замерзший Вонщик решил вернуться в комнату отдыха.

На столе у заведующего хирургическим отделением стояли фотографии в рамках, маленькая елочка из кофейных зерен и стеклянный шар, внутри которого за переливчатыми блестками — снегом — скрывалась миниатюра дворца Кёнбоккун. Сразу было понятно, кого тут ожидает счастливый новый год. По хмурому выражению лица, а еще по монотонному стуку (когда доктор Пак о чем-то думал, он отбивал ритм пальцами о столешницу) Вонщик понял, что его дела, мягко говоря, не очень. Не очень было то, что он, так и не проведя анестезию, выбежал из операционной. Руки до сих пор ощутимо дрожали. Обычная операция по удалению воспаленного аппендикса обернулась для него нервным срывом. Кто же знал, что теперь стерильный запах операционной, холодный блеск инструментов и негромкие четкие команды хирурга будут у него ассоциироваться со смертью и детьми. Вонщик просто не выдержал.  
— Ну, и что мне с вами делать? — Доктор Пак все так же смотрел куда-то вбок. — По-хорошему, вас бы отстранить от работы и отправить домой. Но…  
Вонщик весь подобрался как на плацу, как перед самой первой своей операцией. Решения своего начальника он ждал словно приговора.  
— Но ты же в собственных мыслях сваришься как креветка, — внезапный переход от формальной речи к более дружеской пугал даже больше, чем если бы это был крик или действительно строгий приговор. — Вонщик, ты прекрасный врач, хороший и ответственный. Ты у нас работаешь уже три года, и у тебя не первый раз умирает пациент. Все дело в том, что это ребенок, не так ли? Так вот. Раз в неделю ты будешь посещать психолога, и не возражай. А еще ты отстраняешься от обязанностей анестезиолога — на то время, пока твой врач не решит, что ты готов к работе.  
— Я все понял, господин Пак, могу идти?  
Отстранение от работы и курсы психотерапии — что ж, это не самое худшее, что с ним могло произойти.  
— Да, свободен, а, и еще, Вонщик, с этого дня ты находишься в распоряжении доктора Чона, он один из врачей в педиатрии.  
О. Мир определенно был жесток. Вонщик вышел из кабинета заведующего с огромным желанием по-ребячески хлопнуть дверью в знак протеста. 

 

Педиатрическое отделение было оглушающим, шумным, ярким и… внезапно новогодним. Стены, украшенные гирляндами и бумажными снежинками, запах лекарств, смешанный с ароматами цитрусовых, и веселые улыбки всех медицинских работников — все это кардинально отличалось от тишины хирургии или яростного напряжения неотложки. Дети сновали туда-сюда, а родители с ласковыми улыбками обещали своим чадам, что обязательно заберут их на новый год домой. И чем спокойнее, даже умиротвореннее казалась здешняя атмосфера, тем страннее, можно сказать неуместнее, смотрелся Чон Тэгун посреди всего моря этих красок. Он оказался высоким молодым парнем, возможно, всего лишь на пару лет старше Вонщика, но все равно выглядел чрезмерно серьезно. У Вонщика даже промелькнула мысль, что такой человек не может работать с детьми.  
Конечно же, никакой важной работы ему не досталось: обойти палаты, смерить температуру, у кого-то взять анализы крови, кому-то поставить необходимые уколы или отвести на процедуры — в общем, стандартная работа медбрата. Но даже эту работу ему поручила старшая медсестра, доктор Чон лишь кивнул, то ли в знак одобрения, то ли просто так. Он же должен был присматривать за Вонщиком или нет? По крайней мере, Вонщику была непонятна вся логика этого наказания (а ничем другим временный перевод в педиатрию он считать не мог). Первый рабочий день пролетел скомканно и непонятно, от детей немного болела голова. Особенно от двух мальчиков близнецов, которые чуть что норовили выскользнуть из палаты.  
Доктор Чон подошел лишь в конце смены, посмотрел внимательно, о чем-то тихо переговорил со старшей медсестрой и удалился в свой кабинет.  
Вонщик решил, что лучше будет просто игнорировать этого человека, точнее, хорошо выполнять работу, а не пытаться подружиться с молчаливым начальником.

Дни проходили спокойно, хотя нервничать все равно приходилось — Вонщик не привык, что его подопечные бегают, кричат и ведут себя неподобающим для больного человека образом. И не то чтобы он не любил детей, но общение с этими маленькими гиперактивными чудовищами не приносило покоя нервной системе. Особенно ужасными по своей сути были близнецы Чо с их любимой игрой: угадай, кто из нас Ёнмин, а кто Кванмин, а если не угадаешь — мы не примем лекарства и убежим. Ловить их по всему этажу, а иногда и по всей больнице, приходилось, конечно же, Вонщику. Младший персонал откровенно смеялся, читай — ржал, старшие неодобрительно косились и ворчали. Под конец недели, уставший и недовольный, он как на духу выложил все психологу. Старенький мужчина лишь улыбался и кивал, спрашивал, не снятся ли кошмары, не дрожат ли руки, когда уколы ставят, — но хоть и услышал отрицательный ответ на все свои предположения, вернуться обратно в хирургию не разрешил — не время еще.  
Вонщик пил горячий зеленый чай и с нетерпением отсчитывал часы конца смены, за которым последовали бы столь долгожданные выходные. Он ждал их как манны небесной: тесная, но тихая квартирка в приличном районе, спокойные соседи и отсутствие даже малейшего намека на какой-либо шум. Можно было бы весь день проваляться в кровати, смотреть недавно вышедшие фильмы или, может быть, куда-нибудь выбраться с друзьями. Вонщик столь глубоко впал в раздумья, что даже забыл о своем чае и вообще об окружающем его больничном мире, и только поэтому сначала не понял, откуда доносятся крики. Как оказалось, несносные близнецы Чо добрались и до буфета, и теперь привносили сюда веселье и разруху. Он уже хотел было встать и отвести маленьких подобий торпед типа «земля–воздух» обратно в палату, как оба мальца, отвлекшиеся на грозного вида буфетчицу, врезались в человека. Им оказался доктор Чон Тэгун. Казалось, само время замерло. По крайней мере, для Вонщика все выглядело так, будто к реальности применили эффект «bullet time». Вот Кванмин и Ёнмин врезаются в доктора Чона, тот немного подается назад, но удерживается на ногах, а вот большой стакан с каким-то напитком на его подносе. Что-то очень похожее на колу со льдом проливается на головы мальчишкам. Тэгун хмурится, и у Вонщика мелькает мысль, что вот-вот произойдет смертоубийство. А потом вселенная переворачивается, мироздание опрокидывается верх дном, вокруг все окрашивается в непередаваемо золотистый цвет, и Вонщик проливает горячий зеленый чай себе на колени. Потому что Чон Тэгун улыбается. Потому что Чон, за ногу его, Тэгун улыбается, ласково треплет близнецов по волосам, а потом, словно добрая няня, берет обоих за руки и куда-то уводит. Вонщик пару минут сидел в ступоре, а потом все же решил, что ему надо остудить кипящие мозги, да хотя бы ледяной водой из-под крана или просто высунув голову в окно под снег. Медсестрички, сидящие рядом с его столиком, почему-то начали хихикать, стыдливо пряча глаза. А потом он понял, что пролил свой чай не только на колени, но и куда выше них. Кровь прилила к лицу, и Вонщик как можно невозмутимее, но быстрее, пытался добраться до уборной. «Улыбки таких людей, как Чон Тэгун, нужно запретить на законодательном уровне и причислить к оружию массового поражения,» — мрачно подумал Вонщик, рассматривая внушительных размеров пятно на причинном месте.

После выходных, когда он возвращался в больницу, началась первая неделя его ночных смен. Вонщик немного нервничал и, отчего-то наблюдал за хмурым доктором Чоном, когда их дневная и ночная смена пересекаются. То есть, окей, он откровенно пялился на этого хмурого парня (хотя, как выяснилось, не совсем хмурого), но кто бы на месте Вонщика не наблюдал? Особенно, когда собственный начальник умел обезоруживать, буквально в ступор вгонять, одной лишь улыбкой. Спустя какое-то время, Вонщик начал подмечать довольно милые мелочи за Тэгуном. К примеру, тот всегда улыбался, разговаривая с детьми. По-своему, он заботится о коллегах. Когда у одного из докторов болело горло, Тэгун просто за руку отвел того в буфет и на свои деньги купил ему чая с лимоном. А ещё, как заметил Вонщик, Тэгун на самом деле вовсе не мрачный, скорее стеснительный, и не любит болтать без дела. Или это сеансы психоанализа так действуют, или просто Вонщик стал лучше понимать людей, но он может назвать доктора Чона человеком не слова, но действия. И, в общем, Вонщик был бы не против стать другом такого человека.  
В конце смены, а это где-то шесть утра, случается маленькая катастрофа локального масштаба — привозят несколько детей с подозрением на желудочно-кишечную инфекцию, и, по-хорошему, их сразу должны были определить в инфекционное, но, то ли в приемном идиоты, то ли звезды так складываются, детей сначала привозят в педиатрическое. Тут-то и начинается настоящий ад. Между пробежками от процедурного до очередной капельницы, между лифтами и каталками он успевает перехватить что-то из еды. Но этой встряски и неожиданного прилива злости хватает ненадолго, и в самом конце Вонщик просто без сил падает на диванчик в коридоре. Он не замечает, как мимо него проходят врачи дневной смены, не замечает, как возле него ненадолго останавливается кто-то с длинными ногами и в синих джинсах. Вонщик очень хочет сейчас, вот прямо в эту минуту научиться телепортации и оказаться в собственной кровати. Когда кто-то с длинными ногами в синих джинсах возвращается и начинает водить перед лицом Вонщика стаканом с ароматным кофе. С трудом разлепив глаза, Вонщик натыкается на немигающий прямой взгляд Тэгуна, и ему внезапно становится очень тепло, неловко, но тепло. Он с благодарностью принимает стакан и отпивает ароматный напиток. Становится чуть легче, но тело все равно будто налито свинцом. Его поднимают с дивана, придерживают за талию и куда-то ведут. Он не до конца понимает, что происходит, такое ощущение, что голова парит отдельно от тела. Приходит в себя он уже у своего дома и то, только от предупреждения водителя. И только оказавшись в собственной квартире, Вонщик понимает, что доктор Чон Тэгун и за такси заплатил, и своим пальто укрыл, и даже чертов кофе купил явно не на деньги Вонщика. Он падает на кровать прямо так, в пальто Тэгуна, вдыхает запах какого-то смутно знакомого парфюма и думает, что теперь-то у него точно появился повод подружиться — оставаться в долгу Вонщик не любит.

Из-за несовпадения смен Вонщику не удавалось застать Тэгуна, хотя до ночного происшествия они пару раз пересекались, он даже просто отдать ему пальто не мог, а передавать через кого-то — не хотел. Удача повернулась к нему лицом спустя пару дней, когда он вновь сидел в буфете и пил свой кофе. Тэгун зашел и оглядел помещение в поисках свободного места. Когда пересекались дневная и ночная смены, в буфете не продохнуть — слишком много народу. Вонщик улыбнулся и помахал рукой, приглашая доктора Чона к себе за столик. Тэгуну явно было немного неловко, и он замер посреди буфета точеной, словно обведенной углем, фигурой, а потом все же присоединился к Вонщику.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Чон, а я ведь так и не поблагодарил вас.  
Тэгун долгие три секунды смотрел на него, а потом кивнул и явно собирался пойти и купить себе чего-нибудь. Вонщик перехватыватил его ладонь, чувствуя, какая холодная кожа у Тэгуна. Видимо, он не носил перчаток, а на улице не лето. Доктор Чон вырывал свою руку, он выглядел одновременно и удивленным, и раздраженным, Вонщик напоминил себе свою цель: «подружиться», а раздражение явно не входило в переменные, составляющие функцию дружбы.  
— Я тебе должен, за такси и за кофе, — Тэгун непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Я угощаю кофе, идет?  
Вонщик нервничал и боялся, что Тэгун сейчас просто уйдет, но тот все так же пристально сверлил его взглядом, а потом, едва заметно пожав плечами, сел обратно за столик. Вонщик перевел дух, улыбнулся совсем по-дурацки и поспешил к кассе. Заказывая большой стакан капучино, он внезапно задумался, что просто кофе на голодный желудок — не самое правильное решение, и после нескольких секунд мучительного выбора все-таки купил пару сладких булочек. Обратно к своему, к их с Тэгуном, столику он шел аккуратно, стараясь избегать случайных толчков от коллег, и так же аккуратно поставил кофе и еду перед Тэгуном. Вонщик не мог разобрать эмоции во взгляде, направленном на булочки, ни единой эмоции, но легкий намек на улыбку в уголках губ заставил его счастливо выдохнуть. Вонщик не знал, когда он превратился в подобие фаната — хотя примерное время можно определить, — но, чтобы добиться настоящей улыбки Тэгуна, он сделал бы многое. Поначалу он просто смотрел, как доктор Чон ест свой завтрак, но потом чувство неловкости заполнило его изнутри. Вонщику нужно было что-нибудь сделать, иначе он почувствовал бы себя слишком идиотом.  
— Так ты детей любишь? — Тэгун перестал жевать. — Я не в том смысле, что ты там… извращенец, нет, просто ты так мило выглядишь, когда общаешься с этими маленькими м…хм…. Эй, эй, доктор Чон, ты куда?  
Вонщик успел заметить сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и темные-темные глаза, прежде чем Тэгун практически сбежал из буфета. Отлично, в стремлении избавиться от идиотского чувства неловкости, он изобразил из себя полного придурка. Хотя, улыбнулся Вонщик, Тэгун, может, и сбежал, но булочки и кофе он унес с собой, а значит не все так плохо.

С этого самого дня Вонщик пытался подловить Тэгуна, извиниться, завязать беседу. Не то чтобы это легко удавалось, но определенный прогресс был, теперь на него хотя бы внимание обращали. После того, как Вонщика на одной из смен заставили прибраться в процедурном кабинете и сделать инвентаризацию, он долго жаловался на Тэгуна, детей и заведующего хирургическим (потому что противный старик определил меня в адово место, где не ценят трудов и душевных порывов) своему психологу. Тот лишь смеялся и что-то записывал в толстый блокнот.  
Пытаться дружить с Тэгуном — считай, доставать его — стало легче, когда их смены вновь начали совпадать. Тем более, благодаря постоянным подкупам едой и кофе, Тэгун, в конце концов, позволил ему обедать с ним за одним столом. Вонщик все так же пытался завязать разговор и даже выяснил, что их музыкальные вкусы совершенно различаются, что они любят одинаковый кофе, и что у Тэгуна дома живут два кота и рыбки. И когда вредных близнецов Кванмина и Ёнмина забрала старшая сестра, пытавшаяся флиртовать с симпатичным высоким доктором, Вонщик злорадно подумал: «Нет, девочка, ничего тебе не светит. Этот парень улыбается твоим братикам». 

В выходные днем торговый центр полон людей, но Вонщик сам виноват в том, что ему приходится лавировать между целыми семьями, парочками или стайкой любопытной ребятни — раньше нужно было выбираться за подарками. Он выбирает подарок для младшей сестренки, когда краем глаза замечает кого-то знакомого. От Чон Тэгуна в обычных его повседневных синих джинсах, белом джемпере и сером пальто у Вонщика перехватывает дыхание. Чон Тэгун совсем не похож на врача-педиатра, больше на модель. Вонщик не решается подойти, но Тэгун сам замечает его, и это сильнее выбивает почву из–под ног. Он неловко улыбается и подходит к доктору Чону. Завязывается ничего не значащий разговор о новогодних подарках для семьи, и Вонщик смеется над жалобой Тэгуна, что сестёр, в отличие от Вонщика, у него три, и все они старшие. «Возможно, — думает Вонщик, — возможно, вот сейчас мы закупимся подарками, а потом пойдем в какую-нибудь кофейную, купим по чашке кофе и черничных маффинов». В груди разрастается, прорастает корнями вовнутрь тепло. Он уже хочет подкинуть эту идею Тэгуну, как раздается крик, и кто-то громко начинает звать доктора. Тэгун выбегает из павильона первым.  
Снаружи, у скамеек, на которых обычно отдыхают уставшие от шопинга люди, девушка поддерживает совсем бледного парня. Вонщик замечает почти синюшные его губы и первым делом все списывает на сердечный приступ. Тэгун отталкивает его с дороги, подходит к парню.  
— Не помогает, — Вонщик не сразу понимает, о чем хрипит тот, но увидев в руках у плачущей девушки ингалятор, сразу отметает мысль о сердечном приступе. Потому что это удушье. У парня астма. Он раскачивается вперед-назад, инстинктивно скребет пол ногтями, хрипит, задирает плечи как можно выше, горбится и еле шепчет, что совсем не может дышать.  
— Скорую вызвали? — Тэгун удерживает парня за плечи, не давая ему изображать из себя маятник. Девушка кивает. — Вонщик, тут аптека должна быть рядом, на втором этаже. Эуфилин, физраствор, шприц на двадцать кубиков. Быстро.  
Тэгун не кричит, но его слова отдаются эхом у Вонщика в голове, он еще слышит, пока бежит к эскалатору, расталкивая столпившийся народ, как Чон практически приказывает парню не впадать в истерику и дышать ровно, но не глубоко.  
«Если ты можешь нести всякий бред, то и дышать ты тоже можешь».  
На их счастье, эуфилин можно купить без рецепта, и Вонщик бежит обратно к Тэгуну так быстро, как только может, и он благодарит разумных людей, что те уходят с его пути. Он практически падает на колени рядом с парнем. Тот дышит так же хрипло и прерывисто, хотя сейчас не паникует, а слушает тихие наставления Тэгуна.  
— На одну ампулу 10 кубиков физраствора. И вводи очень медленно, — Тэгун лишь мельком смотрит на Вонщика и вновь поворачивается к парню, продолжая успокаивать того круговыми движениями ладони по спине.  
Когда Вонщик обрабатывает место инъекции, когда набирает в шприц лекарство, когда вводит иглу в вену и медленно давит на поршень, руки у него не дрожат.  
Через минуты три дыхание у парня выравнивается, а через пять, когда Вонщик выводит из вены иглу и зажимает сгиб локтя ватой, тот обессиленно откидывает голову на сиденье скамьи.  
Вонщик смотрит на Тэгуна, и тот ему улыбается, открыто, что аж дух перехватывает. В его глазах гордость вперемешку с благодарностью и облегчением.  
— Ты молодец. Мы молодцы.  
Вонщик улыбается в ответ.

В пятницу, когда часть дневной смены обедает в буфете, Ким Вонщик как маленький ребенок влетел в двери ординаторской, чуть не запнулся о порог и, опираясь о стол, улыбнулся во весь рот Тэгуну.  
— До… допустили, я теперь снова могу участвовать в операциях.  
— Поздравляю, — Тэгун вроде бы закатил глаза, но уголки его губ неумолимо поползли вверх, и он прикрыл лицо какими-то бумагами.  
— В связи с этим, — Вонщик выпрямился и попытался выровнять дыхание, — я хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин. Ничего такого. Просто отметить.  
Вонщик бестолково машет руками и чувствует, как румянец заливает его шею и щеки.  
— Похоже на свидание, — Тэгун все так же прячется за бумагами, но Вонщик слышит в его глухом тоне смущение. — Но…  
— Но?  
— Я согласен.  
— Серьезно?  
Тэгун бросает бумаги на стол, явно желая кинуть их в лицо друга.  
— Окей, окей, ты всегда серьезен.  
Вонщик смеется. Возможно, только в перспективе, ему удастся что-то большее с Чон Тэгуном, чем просто дружба.


End file.
